


The Ritual Stone

by Jeromevaleskasqueen



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic, Victor Zsasz is an underworld god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Jeromevaleskasqueen
Summary: Victor Zsasz is an evil god of the underworld learns of a stone known as the ritual stone that can grant you any kind of power you want.  He creates a plan to go after it to make his dream of becoming the most powerful god come true. The only thing standing in his way is Arirenna. She owns the book with the key to finding the stone. So, he kidnaps her and her friend Jhilsara and takes the book. The pair have to work together in attempt to stop him, hopefully things will go their way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Ritual Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I have lots of other works I should be working on but, this one is based off a dream I had and I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm sorry it seems a little short, I don't want to seem like I'm cramming a ton of things into one chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy anyway!

Arirenna was a curious girl, from the moment she was born she needed to know about everything. Her parents encouraged her to explore. They knew she could protect herself. She was half siren, coming from her mother. She spent many of her younger days with her nose in a book. Reading about dragons, elves, enchanted forests and more. Her most favorite was magic. She begged her father to teach her some magic, though hesitant, he couldn’t resist the spark in his daughter’s eyes when she asked. So, he taught her everything he knew. With learning magic, there was a bit of a price. She didn’t make many friends because so many were afraid of her and what she would do if they made her upset or angry. Until she met Jhilsara. She was adventurous, always curious as well. Best of all she was an elf. She loved that Arirenna knew magic and was willing to hear all the stories she had about it and anything more. The pair stayed close even as they got older, even moving in together after both their parents died. That was when Arirenna had discovered a book in her local bookshop, it was a big book of magic. Excitedly, she quickly bought the book and took it home, spending many hours locked in her room reading it. Little did she know, this book was going to spark something big in her life. 

-Arirenna’s POV-

“Jhilsara, do you remember me picking up that book about all the different types of magic?” I asked my friend as we walked along the marketplace. 

“How can I forget? The book was huge and it seems like you read the whole thing in a day.” She teased

“Hey it was an interesting read!” I started to pout

“Of course it was, but what about it?” 

“There’s this stone, it’s called the Ritual Stone. If you get a hold of it and repeat the words that are in the book, it’ll give you any power you want. That could make someone very powerful.”

“Really? That could end in one of two ways; really good or really bad.” She said as she picked up an apple then handed the seller a couple of gold coins.

“I know, but no one seems to really know where it is. The book mentioned somewhere, but I couldn’t figure out where. It’s not in a language I know. Its like it’s completely unknown” 

“Well maybe they did that on purpose, they didn’t want just anyone to get their hands on it.” Jihlsara turned towards me as I looked at a rack of dresses, pulling out a beautiful teal and black colored dress that I thought of buying from it.

“I guess you’re right. But it would be so fun to go find it.” 

“Arirenna, that’s the last thing you need to do.” She shook her head at me, clearly not liking my idea. 

I fell silent, handing the woman some money for the dress in my hands. Maybe she was right. Finding something like that would probably put me in huge trouble. 

\----

A tall figure stood close by in the shadows of the market, listening in intently to the conversation happening between the two girls. A stone that can make you powerful huh? His boss would love that, he wanted to be a more powerful god. Maybe that stone she talks of would make it happen. 

Azrael closed his eyes and his location changed to a large room. It was dark, a small fire burned from the fireplace as some guards stood watching him. A three headed dog picked up its head and growled, thinking an intruder was in the palace. Azrael gave the dog a look, silencing the growls instantly. There was a large throne in the middle of the room, a man sitting upon it. He looked at Azrael when he opened his eyes and smiled wickedly.

“Azrael. What news do you bring, my friend?” He asked

“A girl, she mentioned something about a stone. If you find it, it’ll give you any power you wish. You could finally become the most powerful god Victor." 

The grin on the other man’s face grew as he stood up, walking over quickly to where Azrael stood. 

“Where is the stone?” 

“She said she didn’t know, but she has a book.” 

“A book? Well, we better go get it from her.” 

“Of course, I do hope she will give it up.” Victor chuckled darkly, wrapping his arm around Azrael’s shoulders. 

“She will or she may regret it.” 

The pair laughed, a plan was about to unfold and Arirenna didn’t realize the trouble that was about to start.


End file.
